Quidditch Pitch
by Lillian4
Summary: Harry has everyone fooled but Lucius Malfoy.


Author: Lillian  
Title: Quidditch Pitch  
Rating: R for slashy themes and language  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
Warnings: AU, Angst, D/s, possible OOC  
Feedback: Lillian02025@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Not owned by me. No money made. No infringement intended.   
Summary: Harry has everyone fooled but Lucius Malfoy.  
Author's Notes: This fic is part of the ´Beloved Enemies´ Harry/Lucius Fuh-Q-Fest (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HarryxLucius/). Challenge 28: Harry has become a little too sure of himself and believes that he can control anyone with his mind games. But when he tries them on Lucius Malfoy he realizes that he has found his match. (Maeglin Yedi). With many thanks to MeLi my wonderful beta. Any remaining mistakes are clearly my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry dove after the snitch with Malfoy on his heels. His blood pounded in his veins. It was the first match of the year and the crowd was very enthusiastic. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had been taking side bets two weeks in advance of the match. Harry was the odds-on favorite to catch the snitch. The pressure was definitely on. No one expected Harry to fail.  
  
The fluttering snitch darted in front of his broom. Harry reached out and, at the last second, snatched victory from Draco, who had been about to make his move. Cursing from Malfoy greeted Harry's ears as he slowed down and brought his broom to a stop on the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Harry's Gryffindor mates mobbed him, slapping him on the back and then lifting him on to their shoulders. The crowd went wild.  
  
"Well done, Harry! Good going, mate!"  
  
Ron managed to make it to his side.  
  
"Harry, that was brilliant! Just look at Draco over there," he smirked. "Not only did he lose again to you, but you showed him up in front of his dad," Ron let out a snort of laughter.  
  
Harry looked over to the Slytherin section of the stands and saw Draco quietly talking to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry's view of Lucius was temporarily blocked by his teammates.   
  
"I'm going in to shower," he told his friends, uncomfortable with all the praise. The stands had begun to empty and the Slytherin players were already on their way to the showers.  
  
"I'll see you in the changing rooms, Harry," said Ron. "We'll have tea after we clean up."  
  
"Alright. I'll just be a moment."  
  
Harry walked over to the Slytherin side of the stands and saw Draco leaving his father's side. He looked downcast.  
  
Scattered cheers broke out among those still lagging behind in the stands. Harry smiled and threw them his patented "of course I wouldn't lose" look. The calm exterior covered a wobbly interior. How long could he keep this up? How long before his friends, schoolmates and Professors discovered what a fraud he actually was?  
  
He looked up again as Dean Thomas yelled out an anti-Slytherin obscenity from the direction of the now almost empty stands. He waved to Dean in salute. Two rows up from where Dean was stood Lucius Malfoy, eyes boring into Harry.  
  
Harry's gaze met Malfoy's and time suddenly hung suspended. His heart beat faster and he began to sweat again.   
  
He stopped, confused by Lucius Malfoy's expression and manner. He didn't seem to be angry or contemptuous, but he rather seemed to be preening. His black cloak and robes like the feathers of some great bird of prey, and Harry the hare he was hunting.  
  
Lucius moved with a predator's grace to the bottom of the stands and started to approach Harry on the Pitch.   
  
Harry looked around nervously and noted that the students and professors had all gone. He remembered with a sick feeling the confrontation in the graveyard with Voldemort with Lucius dancing attendance upon his master. He could still hear the fateful, chilling words kill the spare and Cedric's life ending like a candle being snuffed out. And Harry had been powerless to stop it, another failure in a long list of perceived failures.   
  
Harry turned on his heel and started to move towards the Quidditch changing rooms.   
  
"Running away?" came a voice like steel wrapped in velvet.  
  
Harry stiffened, but didn't turn. He heard the crunch of Lucius' boots on the dead leaves that littered the Pitch.  
  
Lucius walked past Harry and placed himself squarely in his path, effectively cutting off his retreat.  
  
"Allow me to congratulate you on a fine performance," he continued.  
  
Harry forced himself to look directly at Lucius as he answered, "Yes, it was a fine game of Quidditch, well played by all."  
  
Lucius smirked. "Oh, not the Quidditch, although that, too, was entertaining. I'm talking about your performance as the-boy-who-lived," Lucius drawled mockingly.  
  
Lucius moved several feet closer to Harry, almost looming over him.  
  
"I suppose it's exhausting, isn't it?" Malfoy said soothingly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said, breathing in the masculine smell of Lucius. His scent was distracting, as if he was exuding some powerful aphrodisiac.  
  
Lucius looked down at Harry from his almost six inches additional height. "Keeping up the pretense, of course," he said smoothly.  
  
Harry's eyes widened at that, but he tried to bluff. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sir. If that's all, I've got studying to do tonight," he said and tried to move around Lucius to pass him.  
  
Lucius' cane whipped out and struck Harry sharply across the chest. Startled, Harry stopped.  
  
"I'll tell you when our conversation is concluded, Harry," he purred.  
  
He leaned in closer to Harry and said in a whisper, "Do they know, Harry?"  
  
"Know what," he replied with an attempt at bluster.  
  
"What a liar you are..." Lucius said in a quiet voice.  
  
Harry stilled. How could he know?   
  
Lucius could see the change in Harry, smell it coming off his skin in waves. Only then did he take his hand, encased in his leather glove and placed it on Harry's upper arm.  
  
"They don't understand, do they? It's such a heavy burden pretending to be something you're not. Wanting anything but that..."  
  
Lucius brought his other hand into play and started to stroke Harry's upper arms in a soothing fashion.  
  
"But I know how weary you are, what you want, what you need," Lucius continued in a low, almost hypnotic tone.  
  
Harry started to shiver. "You don't know me, or anything about me," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
Lucius moved one of his hands to Harry's head and gently began carding his gloved hand through his messy, dark hair.  
  
"Don't I?" he said. Lucius was so close now Harry could feel gentle puffs of breath against his face as he spoke  
  
Harry's cock started to harden under his Quidditch robes. His face flushed and he tried to look away.   
  
"No," Lucius snapped out in a hard voice.  
  
Harry instantly froze.  
  
"Good boy, you want to obey me, yes?" Lucius continued to move closer, leaving only an inch or two of space between their bodies.  
  
Harry's lips parted, and he ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips.  
  
With his free hand, Lucius cupped the outline of Harry's erection.  
  
Harry jumped but didn't move away from the touch. His body started to tremble with excitement.  
  
Lucius' fingers began to move over his swollen member and Harry whimpered.  
  
"There, my pet. Isn't that better?" he said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Harry swayed forward into Lucius' arms. Yes, he wanted...  
  
"Harry!" came the sharp tones of Dumbledore.   
  
In a daze, Harry pulled himself out of Lucius' hold. He felt out of sorts and embarrassed by the untimely interruption.  
  
Lucius smirked at him, before turning his attention to the Headmaster.  
  
"Ah, good day Headmaster, a fine match, was it not?" he said with aplomb. It was hard to believe that just a minute before his hands had been all over Harry.  
  
"Indeed, Lucius," Dumbledore said, looking mildly irritated.  
  
The Headmaster took in Harry's slightly disheveled state. "Harry, I think it's time you joined your fellow Gryffindors in the showers, don't you?"  
  
"But Potter and I were just discussing the finer points of...Quidditch, Headmaster. I'm sure he would like to stay a few more minutes with me," he said smugly.  
  
Harry unconsciously found himself leaning towards Lucius Malfoy. It was such a relief to let go, to be himself and to have his burdens lifted from him. He wanted to stay.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible, Lucius," Dumbledore coolly said. "Harry has responsibilities to attend to. Please follow my instructions, Harry," he said in a firm tone.  
  
Harry felt like an insect trapped in honey. He didn't want to move, but slowly gathered himself to make an effort. As he walked away, he paused and turned to look at Lucius Malfoy once more. Lucius nodded minutely, and Harry staggered off.  
  
Malfoy turned his attention back to the Headmaster.  
  
"I look forward to the next match, Headmaster," he said coolly.  
  
The Headmaster bristled, but his facial expression remained bland. He would make sure that Malfoy didn't get another opportunity with Harry.  
  
"Good day, Headmaster," Lucius said with a smirk.  
  
Dumbledore watched as Lucius strode away, twirling his cane as he went.  
  
End 


End file.
